The Alpha abandoned
by Shattered Wolf Moon
Summary: This was done when I was a silly twelve year old who couldn't make a decent plotline. I'm rewriting it. Stay tuned.
1. Obito?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_With a whimper, the wolf desperately scrambled through the cold snow, trying to get up. The pain of the wounds proved to great, and the poor animal collapsed. Eyes clouded with grief, it settled down sadly, and prepared to die…_

If it hadn't been that he had sharp eyesight, Kakashi might have overlooked the unusual snow drift. Wasn't snow basically white?

Leaping down from the trees, and lighted down next to the lump, and his eye widened when he saw the deep, red blood stain the snow.

Upon further inspection, he saw the creature bleeding was a small wolf. Rather pretty, with jet black fur.

Kakashi gently moved the paw. With a hoarse, weak yelp, the wolf protested, but couldn't do much more.

Kakashi settled back on his heels. "Well,"

He pulled out a kunai and studied it. Then the wolf.

It would be cruel to leave the poor animal alone, slowly dying. The pain would be over quickly if he…

Kakashi shook his head. No, he didn't want to. But, he'd have to.

"_Hey, hey, Kakashi-teme, wanna fight me?"_

"_Um, no."_

"_Hah! You're scared!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Aw, wittle teme's afwaid!"_

The memory surged for an unexplained reason in Kakashi's mind as he reluctantly raised the kunai.

He might have struck, if the wolf hadn't opened its eyes. Pools of sun. Orbs of flame.

_Hey teme, wanna fight?_

Kakashi's body froze. The wolf hadn't moved. Its liquid amber eyes glowed like a soft fire.

_Are you scared?_

"Obito?" He whispered.

The wolf's tail wagged slightly, and he licked the side of Kakashi's face.

_You always were a chicken, weren't cha?_

The raven wolf, despite its weak state, flipped a bit of snow onto Kakashi.

"You little…"

He hugged the wolf lightly.

_Aw great, you're making me blush!_


	2. A child no longer

Disclaimer: Just to clarify, I still don't own Naruto. –boo-

"Okay, tell me again WHY you brought me…a wolf." Tsunade said, stretching slightly.

"Couldn't kill him," Kakashi answered, rather simply. Tsunade sighed. She'd never get a proper answer out of this guy.

"Despite the fact that the dog'll have a limp, he has stitches, and shouldn't see any action for a while, he's fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Step. Step. Cringe.

This pattern followed the slow and steady 'tak!' of Kakashi's zori as the two walked slowly through the streets of Konoha no kuni.

"You sure you don't want any help?" He muttered as a few of the villagers stopped and gaped at the black wolf.

_I said no._ He answered, rather annoyed.

"Whatever…"

Bypassing the Ichiraku, the numerous shops, and a few kids playing tag, the two finally reached Kakashi's apartment.

Upon stepping inside, Obito immediately padded, rather shakily, over to the couch and hopped up. He curled up before realizing he was being watched. He blinked back at Kakahsi.

_What? You wanted to sleep here?_

He ruffled Obito's fur on the ear base and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you still like rice balls?"

_Hold the soy sauce._ Obito wrinkled up his muzzle. _Too salty._

A bit later, after Obito had nibbled on the rice ball, and midnight was staining the dusk, that the wolf cracked an eye open.

He hadn't taken a good look around.

Hopping down softly, he continued a quiet limp and found himself in a hallway. Sniffing, he kept his tail from dragging and found himself at a half open door.

_The bedroom?_

His slim wolf frame kept Obito from bumping the door as he slid in.

Kakashi was asleep. Well, who wouldn't be? It was getting late.

Blinking, Obito crept over to the nightstand, where two picture frames were set on the table.

There was one picture, with Rin, Arashi-sensei, he and Kakashi. The hext one showed a blonde child similar in appearance to their sensei, scowling at a raven haired boy. In between the two was a smiling pink-haired girl. Standing behind them was a silver haired man.

Obito cocked his small, furry head.

_Kakashi?!_

With a shock, he realized that his friend was no longer a teenager. It was weird, his best friend a full grown man, and here he was, a torn up wolf.

Shaking his shagging head, Obito took one last glance around the room before hobbling quietly out.


	3. The breaking mirror

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Obito didn't know when he dropped off to sleep, or whether he went to sleep at all. All he knew was that the night was a huge nightmare.

When he first regained senses after settling back on the couch, he found himself in an uncomfortable position on the ground.

Still sore, and careful not to undo the stitches, he stood up slowly.

A glittery object snatched a slight bit of attention from Obito's eyes.

"A…mirror?" He asked, before gasping. He could talk?

Ignoring the searing pain, which wasn't as sharp as he thought it would, Obito jogged over. A tall mirror a few inches taller than him rosew grandly out of the swirling mist.

Dumbstruck, Obito slowly lifted a hand to his face.

"I'm not a wolf," He whispered. He looked older, by a few years maybe.

**Well of course you're not,** A voice snaked, winding through the air, ringing.

Obito jumped.

The same gravelly voice laughed softly.

**Jumpy, are we? My my,**

Obito looked around frantically. He turned back to the mirror.

Then, as if a rock had been thrown, the mirror's surface cracked. The broken shards showed Obito's face and body warped. The glass kept cracking, until the part paralleling the right side of Obito's face fell away. In doing so, unimaginable pain crept up through his body.

"No! Stop it, please!" He yelled, crying falling to his knees in pain and agony.

**But the fun is just starting!** The menacing voice cooed.

Obito starde shakily at the wretched mirror again. This time, the pieces reflecting his left eye broke away.

He cried out in pain again.

**Familiar? **The voice asked. **It should be. That boulder crushing you.**

Obito didn't respond.

The voice pried further. **And your eye. Your 'friend' took it. **

The voice seemed to smile, if it had a face.

**Why don't you teach him a lesson?**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Obito asked, his voice shaking as hard as he was.

The mirror suddenly seemed to rebuild itself.

In the surface, the demonic face a huge white dog grinned maliciously out at him. Obito could see five large streaming tails.

**Kill him.**


	4. The demon's command

**Kill him.**

Obito was horrified. "Kill...Kakashi?" He asked unsteadily, inching up slowly away from the mirror. The evil grin the dog sported made him feel like puking.

"Wh-why?"

The dog made a sort of growlish sigh. Then, almost like water, the mirror rippled and the humongous beast stepped lightly through.

**You do understand that I'm a demon. Demons have no purpose for killing.**

It seemed to consider a thought for a moment.

**Besides,** it continued, walking steadily towards Obito with maneuvered steps that left Obito immobilized with fear, **I'm the one that kept you alive for three years. I'm the one that skipped eleven years through time to make sure you were long forgotten by most people.**

It stopped, and washed a forepaw daintily with a slight reddish pink tongue.

**Or, I could just do it myself. **It said with a air of undecided finality.

"How?" Obito demanded, trying to sound brave.

The large white dog turned and leaped back through the mirror.

**You'll see. I'll give you your voice, just as a reminder of what happened. Oh, and, don't mention any of this, okay?**

The dog turned its shaggy head back towards Obito.

**Your friend just might think you're delusional.**

That was all Obito remembered, the ghoulish dog, the mist the mirror, and, oh, the painful feeling of being turned back into a wolf.

And then there was sunlight streaming in through the room from the half covered windows. Kakashi was opening the blinds, and didn't seem to notice Obito staring frightfully at him.

**Remember...**


	5. Another in his midst

Naruto was hanging off the bridge where he and his teammates waited for Kakashi-sensei, who was, once again, VERY late.

Naruto had been sitting on the railing before leaning backwards until he touched the water. He then began seeing how many fish he could stroke.

Sasuke was leaning on a pole on the other side of the bridge, slightly slouched and acting cool. Sakura was perched a few feet away from Sasuke, slumping, and occasionally yawning. After a while, she got fed up.

"Why he makes us wait is beyond me," She complained, yawning slightly halfway through.

Naruto jiggled his right foot in response. "Uh-huh!" He called.

Sakura was about to reengage in the conversation, when a very handsome black dog came trotting cautiously up. The pretty dog had ruffles in fur, where old scars might be residing.

"Oh! A dog!" Sakura exclaimed. She outstretched her arm slowly. Sniffing it first, the dog allowed himself to be petted.

"Really? Wher-" Naruto began, before a poof of smoke made him topple into the water.

Kakashi leaned over the rail. "Sorry," He apologized.

"Sorry he says, huh! One of these days I'm gonna have a heart attack, _THEN_ we'll see who's sorry," The soggy gripes answered. Sasuke regarded his sensei, before gesturing to the black dog, who was wagging his tail and learning to play Patty-cake with Sakura.

"That yours?"

Kakashi glanced at the two. "Oh, yes. So that's where he ran off to."

The dog, whom we know to be Obito, was mildly interested in the game. He lifted his paw and clapped it against Sakura's, then set it down and repeated with the other. "He's really smart!" She commented, a bit surprised by how fast the canine had picked up the rules.

"If only you knew..." Kakashi muttered, before peering back over the railing. "Are you coming out, Naruto?"

The blonde boy was still sprawled out in the water, and glared back up at his mentor.

"No no no, and no! You make us wait, so I'll stay here until I'm good and ready to come out!" He ranted.

Obito stopped the game, and with a quick bound, leaped in right next to Naruto.

_I am so glad that, that monster fixed my wounds,_ He thought, before barking happily at the wetter than ever Naruto. Naruto stared at the dog before grinning.

"He _is_ pretty." Naruto agreed, before crawling over slowly.

Obito was about to wag his tail again, and maybe bark, before freezing.

**Another one?** The icy, tormenting voice questioned. **My, my...**


	6. Talk to the Paw

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Darnit.

Obito still crouched, frozen, but didn't try to run away. Naruto paused, his hand outstretched. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sensei, I think there's something wrong with your dog." He called up to the three ninja on the bridge.

Kakashi peered over again. "I honestly can't say I know what's wrong."

"Well that's cause you're too lazy to come down here!"

Obito took this as an opportunity to back away slowly, and crouch into a springing position.

Kakashi saw this. "What're you-"

Too late.

-

Sometime later, a moody Sasuke, a neutral Sakura, and a very soggy Naruto stood front and center in front of their sensei.

"Today's assignment,"

He pointed to Obito, who took that as a time to shake the water out of his fur. All of it landed on (guess who) Naruto.

"Make friends with him. Chow!"

Naruto landed flat on his face where Kakashi had been standing just seconds ago. He then made throttling gestures at the empty pavement.

"One of these days, I'm gonna..."

He rolled over and sat up. "So, what? We're supposed to try to _talk_ to a dog?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

He looked at Obito, who was giving him a wolf glare.

"I guess so." He finished.


	7. Brats

**Gyah! I haven't updated this in weeks! –dies- Er, uh, SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

_I've been sitting here for twenty minutes,_ Obito thought to himself bluntly,_ watching them beat the snot out of each other._

Apparently, the blonde had insulted Pretty Boy, so Pinky was getting in Blondie's face, conking him on the head, and giving the poor dude a shiner the size of a boulder.

_How that man puts up with it, I'll never know._

Obito, of course, was referring to Kakashi. Who had left him with three weirdos in a triangle of love and hate. But mostly hate.

The Uchiha wolf flopped down into the grass and heaved a huge sigh. Much more of this, and he'd probably scream from the boredom and annoyance.

"Naruto! Apologize to him, right now!" Pinky screamed. She jabbed a finger at Pretty Boy. The blonde, Naruto, glared at him, before looking frightfully at the kunoichi, who seemed to want to strangle him.

_Kakashi's running a circus of homicidal midgets._ Obito remarked to himself. He watched, uninterested, as Naruto limped over to the raven haired boy and apologized, with apparent reluctance and difficulty.

_The girl should be happy now. _Obito mused. _Perhaps she'll stop screeching, at any rate._

His ears perked as the brunette said something back.

"Whatever, loser."

Naruto glowered at his teammate, clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, holding a retort in. Obito narrowed his eyes at the brunette. The resemblance of attitude was enough to make him let out an involuntary growl.

It was a bit more fierce than he intended. The three Genin stared at him, whipping their heads around, as if suddenly remembering he was there.

Obito sighed again, and got to his paws and padded over, looking the brunette straight in the eye. Sasuke's own eyes widened slightly, and he found it impossible to tear away from the wolf's gaze.

"Sasuke-kun, sensei's dog- he looks like you!" The girl piped up. "He has the same fur color as your hair!"

Sasuke blinked, before jerking his head towards his teammates. Obito still scrutinized him.

"Ni, Sakura-chan's right." Naruto said. "He does look like you. A bit."

Sasuke glanced back at Obito, before snorting. "He's a mutt. Some battered old mongrel that's babysitting us. We're nothing alike."

If he intended to say more, he couldn't. A vicious snarl rang coldly, and the three watched as the dog bared his fangs and shot Sasuke a venomous glower.

"Call me a mutt again and I'll rip your throat out." He snarled, springing onto the brunette and pinning him to the ground. His fangs glinted as he grinned.

"Think I won't?" Obito asked before pulling his lips back into another growl. "Try me."

Sasuke, frozen in fright, did nothing but shiver slightly.

_W-what is he?_ Sasuke thought fearfully. _He's not just some dog!_

"Damn right I'm not." Obito agreed viciously.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The wolf on top of him grinned again.

"What's wrong, little boy? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Obito backed off, still sneering.

"Hmph. Now I've gone and lost my temper." He huffed. He turned his back to the three gaping Genin. "I've got better things to do than watch three brats act like little kids. Beat the snot out of each other, I don't care."

Blinking after the retreating shadow, Sakura spoke.

"I didn't think sensei raised such violent dogs."


	8. OMFG

Disclaimer: I will never own NARUTO!

A/N: Ahh! I haven't updated in ages. And, to bring in what everyone's been dreading, OCs! –dodges tomatoes-

--

There was a reason Kakashi had dumped Obito to look after his students for a while, if not all day. There was a reason indeed…

--

--

Obito had found his way back into the village, and was bounding across rooftops instead of having to meander through the thick swarm of people afternoons in big towns were notorious for.

"Man, when I find Kakashi," He grunted, leaping over another alleyway and balancing himself across the shingles, "I'm gonna _kill _him."

**Don't get my hopes up.**

If a tree had been nearby, Obito would have probably run himself into it to let the darned thing know its comments were unwelcome and unappreciated and just plain morbid. Obito was still getting used to walking around town, not dead and as a wolf. He'd spent twenty-three and a half months of two years thinking he was crazy. It was a lot to take in the course of two days.

Up until now, since he'd left Kakashi's students, Obito'd had no idea where he was going, but he was something, but what that "something" was was still unclear. All he knew was that it was leading him to the one person he wanted to knock some sense into.

-

"Sheesh, why do all apartment buildings look the same?" Obito groaned as he passed yet another set of red brick apartments with just a small row of flowers that could hardly be called "floral appliqué."

"This is, like, the fifth building I've come to." He continued, trotting past the last part and dashing up some more dirt paths until he found (surprise) another row of buildings.

"Hmm…this looks…sorta familiar."

Obito sniffed around. He found his sense of smell very sensitive and quite a useful tool. He was pretty sure most all animals in the dog family had sharp sniffers, so why should he be any exception?

His snuffling led him to an old oak tree with hardly more than a handful of leaves left on it as the cold settled in.

He was home.

--

--

Now as all you smart peoples know, dogs do not have opposable thumbs, unlike we humans, which is why we are the dominant race. But, since at one point in his crazy life, Obito had been human, he knew how doorknobs worked, and only rarely did they shatter into oblivion and blind people in the eye. That morning he'd figured out a way to turn the doorknob with his paws. He now bounded over to the apartment buildings and glanced around before finding the one he knew was Kakashi's. There were a few strands of long black wolf fur on the doormat.

Standing up on his hind legs, Obito dug the claws of his right forepaw as best as he could into the shiny knob, in the groove where the actual knob attached to the handle, and pushed it around with his other forepaw. As it unlocked, he pushed the door open.

As he could tell, Kakashi was home. He was sitting Indian style on the smaller couch in the living room.

"Hiya!" He said enthusiastically.

Obito shot him a dirty look and looked around. There was another person in the room, sitting on the bigger, three seat ouch, also sitting Indian style. A pretty girl probably in her late teens or early twenties with spiky white hair pulled back into an equally spiky ponytail, with jade green eyes. She wore a simple jacket and jeans.

Obito blinked at the newcomer, and stared back at Kakashi.

"Ah, Obito, this is Zen." Kakashi said, waving a hand over at the girl. "Zen, meet Obito."

"Charmed." Zen said cheerfully.

Obito smiled. "Like wise."

He hopped up onto the couch next to Zen. Eyeing her, he narrowed his eyes.

"You look familiar." He said slowly. A small smile flashed across Zen's face.

"I would think so." She said, petting him behind the ears. "Woah, you have really soft fur."

Zen continued petting Obito, marveling over how he got such soft fur. Obito's tail involuntary thumped.

"Hey, Kakashi," Obito said. "You never told me how you know this kid."

Kakashi coughed. "For starter's, Zen isn't a kid, rather, more like twenty-two years old. And another thing…"

He put a hand behind his head, laughing as he guessed that Obito had assumed Zen was female.

"He's my brother!"


	9. THREE, DOLT

Author's Note: I'm getting very lazy. My updates come later and later. (well duh, that's obvious.)

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, blah blah blah, can I go now?

--

--

Shocked, and slightly embarrassed, Obito apologized to the apparently not-female youth most sincerely. But, as he added, "Can you blame me?"

The answer to that, as Zen oh-so-politely put, was "Yes."

"I do_ not_ look like a woman." He said indignantly. "Long hair doesn't automatically mean a guy's female."

Obito thought it best not to prolong the argument and shrugged. "Eh. Whatever…"

So Zen resumed petting Obito's head. And Kakashi resumed what was apparent conversational chatter about…nothing.

"How's the snow?"

"Cold."

And such.

"That so?"

Zen rolled his eyes. "Duh. If it were warm, it'd be-"

Obito put in, "Water?"

"_Melted_. But your idea's good, too."

Interesting, ne? But when two or three chums get together, it's all you can expect. Riiiiiggghhhhtt…

So while the two brothers deepened their absorbing conversation on snow, Obito slid off the couch and decided to explore Kakashi's apartment, having not gotten the chance the previous night. He took the right that he knew led to Kakashi's room.

The picture was there. The unmade bed was there. The IchIcha Paradise books were there.

"Say WHAT?" Obito half screeched. He dashed over, hopped onto Kakashi's bed, and blinked at the bookset in disbelief.

"Nyah," He muttered. "Curse my non-existent thumbs." Then as an afterthought he looked round the room to make sure no one was in there. "Uh, never mind."

After glancing woefully back at Kakashi's room, Obito padded down to the opposite hallway where another door stood ajar. Two others on the opposite wall were closed. So Obito entered the open door and found himself in another bedroom. A guest bedroom.

And what should be curled up on the bed's pillow than…

A CAT.

Obito immediately felt a surge of dislike for the little white feline, snoozing away peacefully, completely unaware he was seconds away from an unprecedented doom.

But as Obito leaped onto the bed, the kitten woke up and stared at him with green eyes. The thing was a Zen look-alike. Except punier.

It yawned -an insult!- uncaringly and blinked at Obito as if to say "Well?"

Obito stared back at the cat for one…two…maybe three minutes BEFORE:

"…Touché."

So Obito broke the staring contest, feeling deep shame, and the cat, satisfied, went back to sleep. Obito looked around this second bedroom. He guessed Zen was using this room tonight; if the cat didn't, at any rate.

Obito trotted back into the living room and said in a deeply insulted voice, "There's a cat in there."

The two Hatake brothers turned their heads to look at him. Kakashi looked puzzled. Zen did not.

"Who, Yuki-kun?" He said dismissively. "Oh yeah, nii-san, I had to bring Yuki-kun along today."

"Now he tells me this," Kakashi sighed. He looked at Obito. "He has a _thing_ for cats."

"How so?"

"His place is crawling with the-"

"I ONLY HAVE THREE, _NII_-SAN."


	10. Sharper than a kunai

Zen departed for bed soon after, his waist length ponytail swishing behind him. For several moments the only sound was his footsteps.

Then, in a babying voice, "Yuki-kuuuun, give _me_ some covers!"

Obito's ears twitched.

"Is he okay?" he asked, looking up at Kakashi.

"I doubt it."

Kakashi shrugged. "So, Obito. What did you think of my squad?"

A prickle ran up Obito's spine. "They're retarded," he huffed, hopping onto the couch and curling up discontentedly.

Then, considering the question seriously, he said a voice no louder than a murmur, "They remind me of us."

He winced at the pained expression Kakashi managed to convey with the limited part of his face visible. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, silent for a moment, then replied quietly, "I don't want them to fall apart like our team did. But their resemblance to us _is_ very strong, yes."

They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence.

A thought occurred to Obito.

"Hey…hey, Kakashi, how're Ren and sensei doing?"

Ouch. He'd stepped on another landline.

Obito could see Kakashi's mind run, debating on how to tell him news that was obviously going to be unpleasant.

Kakashi seemed to decide on the abrupt approach by saying, "Sensei is dead. Ren's missing," and leaving it at that for Obito to comprehend.

Of course, Obito was shocked. The numb, vice-like grip on his heart stabbed harder than any kunai. And despite the Gobi's power, it was a wound even time might not heal.

Obito knew that had he been human, he would have begun to cry.

--

When I uploaded it, I noticed that my computer has the same problem one of my friend's has; part of the first line repeats itself. Neither one of us knows how to fix it. Sorry.


End file.
